Incredible
by skittlesOH-8
Summary: Another one in the 'That's When I'll Stop Loving You" Series.
1. Party Hard, Plan Harder

**Title:** Party Hard, Plan Harder.

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

**A/N: **This is only gonna be a few chapters long. Hope you like it!

_**

* * *

  
**_

Two heads could be found among the mass of pillows and blankets. Particularly a blonde and brunette.

Millions of pillows in about a dozen different shades of red covered the floor, along with an assortment of red and black blankets. Bowls and plates littered every hard surface in the room with every kind junk food filling them. A couple of glasses were placed on the table closest to the two, probably for use throughout the night.

The brunette slowly started to stir and carefully peeked out above the blanket. Yawning, Jaycee stretched and buried her head further into her pillow. She and her best friend had decided to take a girls night out and just chilled. Ashley had taken a break from planning the wedding, and the two had just let loose.

"Ash, we gotta get up." Jay's voice was muffled by the pillows. Turning it, her hazel eyes found nothing but blonde hair and red pillow. Snaking her arm out of the warm blanket, she started shaking her friend.

"Ashley! Get up!" She shoved harder, but the blonde was still out like a light. Gathering her blanket around her, the brunette maneuvered her way through her living room and to her bedroom, trying her best to not fall over. A few minutes later, Jaycee came back out in a pair of loose jeans and one of Shannon's shirts. Slipping on a pair of flip-flops and sunglasses, she grabbed her car keys and purse before jogging out of the house.

Shannon and Ken had spent the night over at Matt's house since the girls had banished them. Shannon had taken their dog Oz with him, so Jay didn't have to worry about letting him outside. Hopping in her car, she pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

She pulled back into the driveway ten minutes later, a bag and cardboard drink holder in her hand. The moment she walked through the door, she heard her friend stir in the other room. Coffee was not only her, but Ashley's weakness as well. Neither functioned until they had at least a cup.

Half an hour later, the doughnuts she had bought were gone. All of the pillows and blankets were back where they belonged and the girls were sitting on lawn chairs in the back yard. Both girls were straddling the chairs, while papers and magazines lay out in front of them.

"Okay, we got the hall for the wedding, and the room for the reception, all in Green Bay." Jaycee said, placing check marks by those two items on her list. As Maid of Honour, she had the duty of making sure they had things, or was planning things correctly.

Ash nodded. "Ken, Dad, Edward, Shan, Jeff, Greg and Matt are getting fitted for their tuxes next week. After that, they should have maybe two more fittings before those are done." She listed the guys off on her fingers and Jay added it down to her notebook.

The brunette had a large notebook dedicated to her best friends wedding, and it was already almost half full.

The wedding was planned for a few weeks time, and the two women were working their asses off for it. Ashley's mother had hired a professional planner, but the blonde had turned her down. She wanted to be able to tell her children that she and their Auntie Jay-Jay had planned the whole thing with some help from their Grandma Amy and Grandma Cheryl.

"Okay. Are you sure that your mom is getting Jasper a tux and Janna a flower girl dress?" The brunette was a bit skeptical about Ashley's mom, especially since the two hadn't had the best past. And Andrea didn't really approve of Ashley's profession or her friends.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't ruin my wedding." Ashley said, grabbing a magazine and flipping through it.

"Kay. We got the flowers and catering to be delivered on site. Your cake should be there too." Jay checked those things off of her list.

"Wedding Dress and Bridesmaids dresses are next."

Ashley threw her magazine down and picked up another one.

"We have an appointment in a few days. Me, You, Amy, Ziva, Katie, Melina, and Beth are gonna get fitted then, and have a few more fittings later." The blonde said, nodding her head. Jay copied that down into her notebook before closing it.

"Well, I think we're done then. We can worry about everything else later." She picked up most of the papers and stuffed them into the notebook as well.

The gate to the yard opened, and a pit bull pup ran in and over to the two girls.

"Ozzy! I missed you baby." Jay smiled as the dog started licking her entire face. Two blonde men walked in behind the dog.

"What, you didn't miss me?" Shannon was laughing as he said this and sat down on the chair infront of his girlfriend.

"Of course I missed you babe." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. Picking up the rest of the papers, she walked inside of the house and placed them on the kitchen table. The other three followed and sat down around the living room.

"You girls have a fun night?" Ken asked, placing an arm around Ashley. She rested her head against his arm and closed her eyes. She was tired even though they went to bed at 12 and woke up at 11.

"Have a busy day?" Shannon's voice was full of sarcasm, but the girls nodded.

"Lets just say, we party hard, but Planning is harder." Ashley buried her face into Ken's shoulder as the two men laughed at them.

_**

* * *

  
**_

i decided to make Moments complete, and have this very short chaptered fic mainly about the wedding and the whole planning and drama that goes with it.

hope you like it!


	2. Fittings and Worries

**Title:** Fittings and Worries

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

**A/N: **This is only gonna be a few chapters long. Hope you like it!

_**

* * *

  
**_

The tuxes were basic black. The only real splashes of colour were the garter bands the guys decided to wear around their arms. They matched the girls dresses, and it was an inside joke with the group of friends.

Steve, Edward, Greg and Matt had already had their fitting, and had gone off to grab a bite to eat, while the other three got fitted for their suits.

Walking up in his tux pants and white wife beater, Jeff flipped his phone shut and glared at his best friend.

"Okay, what the hell did you do to Jay?" He asked as a little old man ushered him to stand on a pedestal. The two older blondes turned to look at the younger one. Shannon's eyes widened.

"What? I didn't do anything." He raised his hands in defense, but the woman fitting him pulled them back down with a glare.

"Well, something's wrong. She was all snappy and short with me. Me! of all people." Jeff said, pulling on the white dress shirt and doing up the buttons. Ken nodded his head, careful of the tie around his neck.

"She has been acting a little off. Lately, she's been getting up earlier than me. And I'm a morning person." He said, spreading his arms out for the woman fitting his suit.

Shannon was confused now. So his girlfriend was acting weird around everyone, not only him.

"She has been actin' weird. Lately, i haven't even seen her with Starbucks. And we all know that the girl needs her coffee to function." He said, shaking his head. Both Jay and Ashley needed coffee. According to them, it was their reason to live.

Sighing, Shannon shook his head. He would figure his girlfriend out, even if it killed him.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ashley loved trying dresses on. She may have been somewhat of a tomboy, but she still loved dressing up. And doing it with her best friends was an added bonus.

Her step-mother, Katie, Beth and Ziva had already tried on their dresses, and had left for Ken's house already. Melina, Jay and herself were still at the boutique, waiting.

Mel was currently behind the curtain getting her first fitting through as the two best friends sifted through different styles of dresses. She had her dress selected, and fell in love with it. The girls had all chosen the same bridesmaid dress, though Jaycee's dress was a little bit different.

"I can't believe your wedding is in 2 months." The brunette said, stepping away from the rack of gowns.

Ashley smiled. "I know. Just you wait, pretty soon, you and Shannon will get married. That is if he ever gets off his ass and decides to ask you." The smile never left her face, though her friend didn't exactly smile.

Jaycee looked slightly uncomfortable and shifted over to sit in a chair.

"Hey Ash, I gotta tell you something." She started fidgeting with her hands. It was a tell-tale sign that she was nervous.

"You're not gonna pull out of the wedding are you?" The look in the blonde's eye was slightly panicky.

"What? No! I would never miss my best friend's wedding." Jay laughed slightly, but the nervous look returned to her face. She took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant." It seemed like her eyes were permanently attached to her hands as she quietly said that. Ashley squealed and clapped her hands, all the while jumping up and down.

"I said I think I am. I'm not sure." Jaycee couldn't help but grin at her friend's enthusiasm. The blonde sat down in the chair next to her friend.

"Does Shannon know?" Her little happy dance had drawn some attention from one of the ladies at the front, and said lady was walking over.

"Excuse me, ladies. Do you need any help finding anything?" She was old, and seemed like the type of person who like to start gossip. Ashley subtly rolled her eyes behind the woman's back, causing Jay to laugh.

"Um, No, thanks anyway." They waited til the woman was gone before laughing. Melina came out of the dressing room in her street clothes. Waving goodbye to her friends, she walked outside and hailed a cab, most likely heading back to her hotel.

"Soo, does he know?" The blonde was full of questions now. Jaycee shook her head.

"No. I want to be completely sure, before I tell him." It was her turn to be fitted. Ashley stood up, and walked behind the curtain with her friend. She wanted to continue the conversation, and no way was she gonna stop because of the fitting.

The blonde nodded, and sat down on the floor by the mirror. The woman who was fitting the dress helped Jay get it on, and then began pulling and pinning where it was needed.

"We'll make a doctor's appointment for tomorrow. And if it's true, we can come back and have them adjust the dress, hopefully before they make alterations." She nodded to herself, making the plans in her head.

_**

* * *

  
**_

The next day dawned bright and early, and the two friends were sitting down in Ashley's kitchen. Ashley had her usual coffee, but Jay had a fruit smoothie. The smell of coffee was enough to make her nauseous, she didn't want to know what would happen is she drank it.

The hour and a half spent at the doctor's office was over, and the girls sat at a little cafe. Ashley couldn't help but laugh silently as Jaycee held her head in her hands.

"Oh my God. Ken and Matt are gonna kill 'im. Jeff and Randy will too." Her hand covered her mouth, and she shook her head. Ashley openly laughed at this point.

"Yeah, they are. And you know Dad, and Gil are gonna give him a talk about taking responsibility and being a man about this." She giggled. Jaycee's head shot up.

"Ash, you can't tell anyone, especially Ken! At least not until I tell Shannon." She picked at the french fries that sat on a plate in front of them.

"Okay, fine." The blonde gave in, but the smile never left her face. "When can I start spoiling my baby niece or nephew?" She laughed at the exasperated look on her best friends face.

­

* * *

I kinda wanted to throw people for a loop with this one. And i think that jay's pregnancy will complicate things to a certain degree.

Hope you like it!


	3. She's Too Young!

**Title:** SHE'S TOO YOUNG!

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

_**

* * *

  
**_

After another doctor's appointment, this time at her own doctor down in North Carolina, Jaycee knew she was officially pregnant. She was about two months along, and so far the baby was healthy. After doing the numbers over in her head, the brunette figured she would be almost five months along at the wedding. Her dress would probably need to be let out a little to accommodate her belly, but she didn't worry about that.

She still hadn't told Shannon, and she was determined to tell him before spilling the beans to anyone. Ashley was the only one who knew. And with a threat against her life, she knew better not to tell anyone before her friend told Shan.

The two were currently at home, for once by themselves. Shannon was outside playing with Oz, while she sat inside having an argument with herself. Heaving a sigh, Jay stood up and exited the house. Ozzy bounded over to her, but she held out a hand to stop him from jumping. Although she called him a puppy, he wasn't anymore and he could do some serious damage if he jumped up onto her tummy. Shannon stood up to kiss her, but his lips came in contact with her cheek instead of her lips.

Confused, he stared at his girlfriend for a moment. She wasn't looking at him, and she was fiddling with a stud attached to her jeans. Not looking people in the eye seemed to be her new hobby, which further confused him.

"You okay babe?" He sat back down on a pool chair and threw the ball Oz had dropped in his lap. Jaycee sat down in the chair next to his, but she still didn't look at him.

"Shan, we gotta talk."

"Okay. Is something wrong?" He picked up the ball again, and threw it across the yard. The brunette shrugged.

"Well, that really just depends on you, I guess." Her focus moved from the stud on her jeans to one of her many bracelets. Shannon cocked his head to the side.

"You didn't get fired did you?" He was teasing with this. A smirk crossed her face.

"No, it's bigger than that." Her boyfriend tilted his head back and rested it on the back of the chair.

"You're not gonna move out are you?"

"No."

"Are you cheating on me?" His guesses were getting more serious.

"No. I would never do that!" She was becoming irritated. Didn't he know her at all? After maybe five years of knowing each other and then four of those years dating.

"Are you leaving me?" He wasn't looking at her now. His eyes were searching the sky for something neither of them knew.

"God! Shannon," Jaycee threw her hands up into the air. "I'm pregnant!" Her brown eyes searched his face, waiting for his response. Shannon's entire face went slack. For once he didn't know what to say. He didn't have a stupid or sarcastic comeback for that bit of information.

"And this is my cue to leave." Slowly, she stood up and walked inside, allowing Oz to come in after her. Sitting on the couch, she leaned back against the arm. The dog rested his head on her lap, and she absently stroked his head.

"You wouldn't mind me having a baby, would you bub?" His only response was to lick her hand, causing her to laugh. Her mind was racing. He hadn't said anything, which seriously scared her. Jay was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize that the back door opened or that Oz was no longer on the couch with her.

Shannon knelt on the floor next to her, startling her.

"You're **really** pregnant? Like 100 percent sure?" She nodded.

"Two doctor's appointments confirmed it." She couldn't read the look in his eye like she usually could. Without warning, he pushed her shirt up, pressing his ear against her stomach.

"What are you - "She started, but her boyfriend shushed her. He had a look of fierce concentration on his face as he listened to her belly. Jaycee couldn't help but laugh.

"You won't be able to hear the heartbeat that way, you dork." She pulled his head away from her stomach.

"You sure this is okay?" She starting fiddling with his hair. He nodded. Jaycee squealed and pulled his face to hers, crushing their lips together. An hour later, the two, along with Jeff, Matt and Ziva were at Gilbert Hardy's house for their monthly dinner. Jaycee and Shannon had decided to tell part of their 'family' that night and get it over with.

To say it had gone badly had been an understatement.

Ziva was so shocked she had dropped her plate on her foot, causing her to start cursing in Hebrew. Matt spit out his drink, showering himself and his brother in beer. Jeff, after being showered in his brothers drink, stared stupidly at his best friend and the girl he considered his little sister.

Gil was the only one who acted calm about the whole thing. He finished chewing and stood up from the table, motioning for Shannon to follow him. The two had walked out the back door, leaving Jay to be subjected to the incredulous stares of three of her best friends.

_**

* * *

  
**_

In Green Bay, it was another thing entirely. Ashley and Ken were at her parent's house, finalizing some wedding plans. Although she was dying to tell someone about Jay, the blonde knew her friend would most likely kill her for breaking the promise.

Rummaging through her bag, she pulled her vibrating phone out. She had gotten a text from Jay.

_Shan knows. _

_Dinner = DISASTER! Jeff isn't talking 2 me right now, but he will if he knows what's good for him._

_U can tell ppl now. =D_

_xo- J_

Ashley squealed excitedly, scaring the crap out of her step-mother. Amy turned to look at her, a glare fixed on her features. A moment later, Ken's phone rang, bringing the attention to him. Before the blonde could even open her mouth, Matt's loud voice came out of his friends phone.

"DID YOU KNOW THAT JAYCEE IS PREGNANT?!" Ken nearly dropped the phone in surprise. With a huff, Ashley stormed over and took the phone from her fiancee.

"Damn it Matthew! I was supposed to tell him that." She hung up the phone, and placed it back in Ken's hand. Turning around, she met the surprised faces of her father and Amy.

"What does he mean, Jaycee is pregnant?" Ken's protective best friend side was coming out, and his voice was strained. The blonde giggled nervously, rubbing her hands together.

"Well, when we were getting fitted for our dresses, Jay told me she might be pregnant. We went to the doctor the next day, and it was confirmed. She made me promise not to tell anyone until she told Shan." She was rambling now, much to the amusement of her parents.

"She can't be pregnant! She's too young!" Ashley rolled her eyes at her fiancee.

"Ken, hunny, She's 29 years old. My mom had me at the age of 19." She placed her hands on her hips, daring him to challenge her. The blonde man shook his head.

"That's different! It wasn't Jay!" Ashley sighed and sat back down.

"She's having our baby niece or nephew. Get over it." Ken was pouting by now.

"She's still too young!"

_**

* * *

  
**_

Thought it would be funny to see the guy's reactions to finding out. lol

the next one is more about ashley and ken and the wedding, though. so don't worry.


	4. Insanity Plea

**Title:** Insanity Plea

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ashley was at the end of her rope. Her mother had taken it upon herself to bring not only herself up from Jonesboro, but also her little brother and sister.

To say the Anderson house was strained was the understatement of the YEAR. She and Ken were rarely on the road anymore. Stephanie gave them plenty of time off to plan their wedding and for the honeymoon. They only had to fly out to make occasional appearances once in a while.

After finding out that she was pregnant, and that Shannon was on board with the baby, Jaycee had requested an early release from the WWE. She, along with her boyfriend, had flown up to Green Bay to help their best friends plan their wedding.

Ken was still miffed that his best friend was having a baby. But after threatening Shannon's life, along with help from Matt, Jeff, Randy, Greg, Miz (who the girls had started hanging out with), Adam and Jay(who was also slowly being welcomed into the tight knit family group), he felt slightly better about the situation.

But the added stress of Andrea Stevenson breathing down her neck was driving Ashley up the wall. It was complaint after complaint with her mother.

First she was upset that her daughter had turned down the professional planner she had hired.

"_**Really Ashley Marie. He is highly recommended by several outstanding couples in Jonesboro. It was really rude to hire him, than fire him in the same day."**_

Then she started in on the colours she and Ken had chosen. Blue was their signature colour, and an inside joke with the couple. But Andrea didn't like it.

"_**Blue? Really? You know your sister doesn't look good in blue! How is she supposed to be flower girl if she can't wear blue? Hmm?**_"

She then started in on Jaycee and Shannon. Not only about them having a baby out of wedlock, but also the fact that they weren't married and lived together. She criticized their tattoos and in general their way of life. Andrea had never really approved of the company her daughter kept.

"_**It's totally irresponsible, what they're doing! That baby is going to grow up in the wrong type of environment, that much I can tell you. It's okay for you and Kenneth to live together, you two are getting married. But I don't see a ring on her finger! Honestly Ashley, why do you keep these kinds of friends?**_"

Jaycee had told Ashley later that day, that it was a lucky thing she was pregnant. She really didn't want to have to knock her best friends mother out.

The only good thing Ashley's mother had said about the former Diva was about her detailed notes for planning the wedding. As Maid of Honour, she knew that it was important to keep on top of the whole planning business, especially if they forgot something or if they need conformation on things.

Andrea was now pouring over said notes, making little side comments in her own notebook. Ashley sat with her best friend at the dining room table, across from her mother. Jaycee was only in her second month, but she was already craving strange things. She no longer drank coffee, as it was bad for the baby, and she really couldn't stand the smell.

Although she didn't approve, Andrea did give the brunette some advice on pregnancy. Like how she shouldn't be surprised if she could no longer stand the sight or smell of some of her favourite foods. Or if she suddenly started having cravings for foods she never bothered to eat or even hated eating. Like was her current status.

Eating scalloped potatoes with honey mustard and a glass of orange soda, Jaycee couldn't help but smile at the disgusted look on her boyfriends face every time he passed though. Normally she hated everything she was currently eating, but while pregnant, it tasted really good.

Ashley's mom was talking to herself again. She did it all of the time, mainly complaining about something with the wedding.

"She complains one more time, I'm stealing Ken and we are gonna fly to Vegas and elope." The blonde whispered, taking a sip of her coffee. Jay laughed and continued eating.

It wasn't only her mother that was driving her mad. Her little brother and sister had come along too, and Ashley couldn't stand them. Andrea never seemed to see anything they did wrong. Jasper loved breaking things, and the short diva had taken to hiding things she knew was extremely valuable.

Her little sister Janna was the worst of the two. Taking after her mother, she complained about everything in sight. Her bed was too lumpy, she didn't like the blanket, it was too scratchy. Shannon scared her. Blah, blah, blah. At the present moment, the two terrors were running around her house, screaming like banshee's.

Leaning over, Ashley leaned her head on her friends shoulder.

"If I kill them all, do you think I would be able to get off on an Insanity Plea?" The tone of her voice said she was being completely serious.

The brunette just laughed.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Another one.

hope you like it!


	5. Night Before

**Title:** The Night Before

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

_**

* * *

  
**_

She missed him.

It had only been two days since she last seen him, but those two days seemed to drag on forever. As was tradition especially in her family, the bride and groom couldn't see each other the day before the wedding or the day of, until they say 'I Do".

All of the girls were there, relaxing and having fun. Ashley's bachelorette party was later that night, and they decided to have a spa day to get ready for it.

"Ash! Can I just say that I'm completely happy with you getting married." Beth had said, drinking the champagne she was just handed. This caused the girls sitting around her to laugh. Though, they all had to agree, getting pampered was always fun.

Drinking a smoothie, Jaycee nodded.

"You better not turn into one of those goody-goody housewives, though. When this baby comes out, and I'm able to travel again. You better believe that we are gonna continue doing what we do best!" She pointed at her best friend with a smile on her face.

Everyone knew she was right too. After the baby is born, the two would continue causing trouble, having fun and driving the guys crazy. It was just what they did, and they were experts at it.

The 6 friends were getting manicures and pedicures before heading back to Steve and Amy's house. The girls had taken over the parents house, while the guys were delegated to Ken's house. Picking though bottles of blue polish, Ziva turned her head towards her friends. Although she had been with the group for a while, she still felt slightly awkward when the girls caused trouble and almost never participated.

"Did I tell you what Maryse told me yesterday?" She handed the bottle she had chosen to the lady behind the table, and sat down, her head still turned.

"No, what?" The divas champion had actually become friends with the others after she had refused to play a role in stealing the guys with Michelle McCool, Eve, the Bella Sluts, Candice and a few other raw divas. She was actually attending the wedding the next day.

A lot of the WWE roster was gonna be at the wedding. Almost the entirety of the Smackdown and ECW was gonna be there, since they were all friends with both Ashley and Ken. A select few of the RAW roster was gonna be there too.

"Apparently, Michelle and the Bella sluts are planning on crashing the wedding tomorrow and attempt to convince Ken, Jeff and Shan to leave you guys and run away with them." She laughed as she finished, knowing what her friend would say next. Ashley cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Well we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" The blonde diva turned to her friend, both wearing matching expressions. Giving each other a high five, they returned to their previous conversations.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Later that night, the girls were getting ready to head to a club for Ashley's bachelorette party. Jaycee, being that she couldn't drink, had opted to be the DD for the night and keep her friends out of trouble. Currently, the brunette was talking on her cell phone to her boyfriend.

"Seriously Shan, no stripper. You know that Ashley and I would be happy to kill you, quite painfully too, if you hire a stripper." She placed her free hand on her hip, though he couldn't see her.

"No. I'm the driver tonight. And why would I drink?" She rolled her eyes and walked into Ashley's old room, where most of the girls were getting ready.

"Shannon Brian Moore, promise me you will not get a stripper!" She sat down on the bed, only to have her phone ripped from her hand.

"I swear Brian, if you hire a stripper, you will not get to see your baby be born." The shorter diva all but yelled into the phone, before handing it back to her best friend with a grin.

"That should handle that." She turned back to the vanity mirror to finish applying her makeup.

"No, she was being 100 percent serious, babe." Jaycee couldn't help but laugh at what her boyfriend said next.

"Yeah, I will. Hun, I gotta go. We're about to leave. I love you." She flipped her phone shut with a smile. Placing it in her purse, she grinned at her friends.

"Ash, he said that you are mean and that he feels sorry for Ken." Everyone laughed.

"Well, I fell sorry for him too. He wants to be married to me!" She laughed along with her friends as they made their way to the car.

Tonight was just about having fun. It was the night before her wedding, and her last night as a single woman. She was gonna make it count too.

_**

* * *

  
**_

I want to end this on an even number of chapters, so this next chapter is gonna be the last one. IT'S THE WEDDING CHAPTER!!!


	6. The Big Day

**Title:** The Big Day

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee. Katie is loosely based around my friend, but i own her too.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

**A/N**: Remember, this is the last chapter!!!! and for those of you who don't know; a couple of months have gone past since Jay found out she was pregnant. And she found out when she was two months along!

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ashley wouldn't wake up, and Jaycee was getting desperate. She and the girls had gone out the night before for her bachelorette party.

Heaving a sigh, the brunette walked out of the room, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket along the way. Punching in a familiar number, she rested her hand on the bump that was clearly visible under her shirt.

15 minutes later, Jay walked up the stairs again, this time with someone at her side. Reaching the door to her best friends room, she laughed as Shannon hopped up onto the bed.

"Wake up! You're getting married today, Sugar!" He shouted, all the while jumping up and down on the bed. Ashley opened her eyes with a groan and met his grin with a glare. Her eyes widened a moment later and she dropped her head back down to her pillow.

"Oh lord.. I'm getting married today." Shannon laughed and got off the bed, moving to stand by his girlfriend.

"Thanks Shan. I can handle it from here." She leaned up and kissed him. He rubbed her belly for a moment before leaving. Jaycee walked further into the room and pulled the duvet off of the bed.

"Come along lady. We gotta get you ready." Grudgingly, Ashley rolled out of bed and moved to the bathroom. She knew that a warm shower would wake her up, and it did. She emerged from the bathroom 30 minutes later in her bathrobe and was immediately pulled downstairs. The entire living room was transformed into a beauty salon. The girls had set up chairs and even a few mirrors so they could see the work being done to them.

Melina was doing everyone's hair, while Katie was doing the makeup. Most of them had already passed though the two stations, the only ones having yet to do so were herself and Jay. Sitting down in front of the Latina, the blonde woman chatted with her friend as her short blonde hair was dried, curled and pinned back. The entire process taking almost half an hour.

Switching seats with her best friend, Ashley had to stop talking as her friend did her makeup. It was really basic and simple, but it was done expertly. After her makeup was finished, she was rushed back upstairs to put on her dress. With help from Amy, Beth and Ziva, she squeezed herself into the gown.

The other bridesmaids donned their dresses, and they waited for the limo to arrive. The wedding was scheduled for 11 that morning, and it was already 10.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ken was nervous. He was extremely nervous and it showed. He had already had a talk with Ashley's dad, and was now just pacing in a room off of the hall.

Word from Shannon was that the girls had just arrived, and he was itching to go and see her. But tradition was that he wait until she walked down the eisle. And knowing Ashley, she would just have Jaycee send him away.

The groomsmen were just standing around the room, either talking or fixing something with their tuxes. Ken nervously ran a hand over his blonde hair as Amy cracked open the door.

"Fellas, it's time." The guys filed out of the room and walked into the hall. The hall was filled to the brim with people, mainly WWE superstars and Divas. Standing at the front, he could hear Greg crack a few jokes and it eased his nerves slightly. The back doors opened and a piano on a balcony above them started playing.

Katie was the first one out, and Ken felt Jeff stiffen beside him. He had chosen the Rainbow-Haired Warrior as his best man. Next came Melina, then Beth. Ziva followed, and Amy was after her. Jaycee came after them. Though her dress was the same as the others, it differed slightly in that it was bigger, for her belly, and the bust was a darker blue.

The Bridal March started and everyone stood up. Steve and Ashley started the walk, and Ken felt like he couldn't breath. She was beautiful, and to make it better, she was his. After their entire past, he finally got the girl.

The ceremony was good. The twin terrors, otherwise known as Ashley's little brother and sister, hadn't done anything to screw it up. They didn't dare go against their mother who had said that if they did anything they would be in a lot of trouble.

The reception was hilarious, and they caught it all on tape. First the girls (Ashley and Jaycee) had found out that there had indeed been a stripper at Ken's bachelor party, and nearly killed Shannon, though it was Greg who hired her. They then tired to kill Greg, but had been stopped before doing any serious damage.

Triple H and Shawn Michaels had nearly started a riot by pulling one of their infamous pranks. Stephanie and Rebecca had to literally pull them out of harms way.

The reception lasted until about 3 or 4, which was when the newly married couple had left to head for the airport. The months of planning, and of crazy happening had been worth it in the end.

_**

* * *

**_

this is the last chapter of this one! hope you like it!!!


End file.
